


enrosadira

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Soft Kylux, Submissive Armitage Hux, Tit-fucking, very very soft d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: “This one is my favorite too.” Kylo’s always liked Hux in pink, since the very beginning. Perhaps since it’s quite a contrast to the general’s usual austere and structured to the point of geometry uniform. The sleek, all-black attire has its place, of course, and they’ve played around with that as well as a boudoir’s worth of varying negligee fitted for both of their bodies.But Kylo loves the champagne pink Hux is currently sporting the most—slightly dusky and just a fraction darker than the pallor of his skin, just enough to suggest blush.





	enrosadira

**Author's Note:**

> I had a beer and wrote this. I've been feeling soft dom Kylo lately so I wanted to just write something small for it. It might be fun to explore concepts related to it in the future, but we'll see.

Kylo’s new bed is far more comfortable and spacious than the old one, with a lot more room to sprawl out as needed. Kylo takes full advantage of all that extra room, lying flat on his back with his legs fully extended and slightly splayed open. Hux would probably have enough space to lay down next to him, tuck against his side and rest his head against a strong, dappled shoulder, if Kylo’s broad hands weren’t currently keeping him in place as Hux straddled his chest.

The position was new and a bit thrilling. Hux feels a little exposed, honestly, whilst Kylo apparently couldn’t resist a wink at his expense, enjoying this. The slight motion makes a wisp of hair cascade over his forehead, which has Hux blushing deeper than he’ll ever feel comfortable acknowledging. 

“You look good from this angle.”

“You say that about all my angles.” Hux resists the compliment and cautiously scoots himself further up Kylo’s body, crotch of his underwear brushing against the midline of Kylo’s abdomen. The texture of the fabric kisses the sensitive skin behind Hux’s balls, making his thighs shiver. He’d press them inwards if they weren’t splayed with the effort of straddling Kylo’s broad torso. 

“Because it’s true. Doesn’t mean I can’t still have a favorite.” Kylo’s hands have been rubbing up and down Hux’ legs the entire time, hips to knees then back, but now they grace over the thin strand connecting the filmy thong running up between Hux’s asscheeks to the lace web keeping his steadily filling cock flush at an off-center slant. He plucks the silky string like he wants to play Hux like an instrument. It sends vibrations thrumming through Hux’s loins—so perhaps, he thinks, Kylo can. A bead of dewy come catches the delicate flowers embroidered in the lace of his panties as Hux squirms. 

“This one is my favorite too.” Kylo’s always liked Hux in pink, since the very beginning. Perhaps since it’s quite a contrast to the general’s usual austere and structured to the point of geometry uniform. The sleek, all-black attire has its place, of course, and they’ve played around with that as well as a boudoir’s worth of varying negligee fitted for both of their bodies. But Kylo loves the champagne pink Hux is currently sporting the most—slightly dusky and just a fraction darker than the pallor of his skin, just enough to suggest blush. 

Kylo lets out a low groan that starts in his chest, rolling like a wave between Hux’s legs before tapering off somewhere near his surely-tenting groin. Hux almost feels a little guilty neglecting Kylo’s arousal, as that’d usually be the first thing he took care of—but he’s also relishing in the attention, flushed and animated by the way Kylo prioritizes him above all else, even the freedom to breathe properly. At least he seems to like Hux’s weight on his chest.

“You look so good for daddy, baby doll.” Kylo’s eyes move from Hux’s cock to lock their gazes, entreating. “Won’t you unwrap yourself, show off your pretty little present? Come on, baby. Please.” Hux shudders as Kylo kneads his fingers into the meat of his hips, both the touch and that _ name _ sending sparks to his cock. It twitches in the confines of his panties. Unconsciously, Hux rubs down against Kylo’s chest, the underside of his balls pressing against the firm tail of his sternum. Flush burns a path across Hux’s cheeks as he suddenly feels a touch self-conscious. It’s always been easier for Kylo to sink into these roles than it is for him, his mind more plastic, malleable. Hux isn’t quite so easily shaped by suggestion. Often, it takes a little more convincing for him to act in that wanton way Kylo wants most from him in these moments. 

“Sorry, I’ve—” Hux huffs, moving his hips back and shifting a fraction of his weight off Kylo’s chest, “I haven’t done something like this before. I’m not quite sure how to proceed.” He talks a little too formally for the situation, but he does that sometimes when he’s nervous.

“No no, baby, it’s okay,” Kylo soothes his hesitation, hands digging into Hux’s ass to pull him nearer. Hux goes with him even as he yelps, his hips arching forward. Suddenly his clothed cock is sitting right at the meet of Kylo’s broad chest, where his flesh flows outwards from his breastbone like a powerful, effusive rift endlessly spewing scores of strong, pale stone. 

Kylo tilts his head to the side, hair sliding over the pillow. He thumbs a circle into Hux’s hip. “Please, I want you to. Go on, and don’t hold back.” 

When Hux’s hands hesitate, Kylo follows the line of his panties down to his cock. He doesn’t ask before tugging the lacy fabric down, doesn’t need to. Hux exhales as his cock springs free, bouncing to a half in a needy jut from his groin. The blushing head glistens even in the low light of the bedroom, so wet with pre-come it dribbles right onto Kylo’s steadily moving chest. His breath hitches at the droplet, Kylo’s expression rapt and bated as he looks up at Hux, encouraging in its gentle brown gaze and plush slightness of smile. 

It’s quite the view. Hux feels his breath steal from his lungs as he glances from Kylo’s face to where his cock sits perfectly framed between those mountainous pecs. This is hardly the first time he’s been above Kylo like this, but usually there’s a cock inside of him stretching him wide and driving him mad. Hux gives his hips an experimental jerk. He feels more than a little awkward doing this, but he can’t deny how lovely it is to feel Kylo’s heartbeat, his breath, the center of all that powerful life, as it cradles his cock. 

“Come on, baby. Please? It’d make daddy so happy if you fucked his tits.” Hux's breath catches. _Stars_, Kylo’s so lewd with all this “daddy” nonsense, no wonder he can sometimes barely function for all his embarrassment. And yet, though his words are at odds with the beguiling look on his face, they’re far sweeter than Hux would’ve ever expected from such an outwardly violent, possessive man. Kylo shouldn’t be able to speak so softly, to make Hux feel so at ease when he’s stripped of his uniform and clad in filmy lingerie he would’ve never worn if not for his partner’s behest and his own ensuing curiosity. 

It should all feel so unnatural. And yet despite that Hux unwinds, feeling both emboldened and relaxed enough to start moving his hips with the gentle, encouraging steering given by Kylo's hands. His cock slides between those firm pecs, muscles around it twitching as Kylo flexes in response. Hux wants to call him a show-off, probably would have if he were in a less yielding sense of mind—perhaps even capped it off with a curt nipple pinch—but as it stands, he’s not, so he stays silent apart from soft sighs of pleasure. 

Kylo fills the silence well enough for them both, anyway.

“Keep going, baby. That’s it. Your cock feels so good here, so perfect.” Kylo’s a man of few words in his everyday life so it’s always a little jarring to hear him speak so much, but his voice is so warm and pleasantly weighted as it falls about Hux’s bare shoulders like a cloak, making him feel comfortable enough to keep thrusting. Boldness creeps up upon Hux as he does, inspired by whispers of praise and Kylo’s increasing heartrate to please _ daddy _even more eagerly. Just when Hux feels like he needs a little more, that he’s reached the limit of what he can do rutting against Kylo’s chest, he lifts his hands from Hux’s hips to press his pecs together. Hux gasps, tucking his chin to his chest to look. Kylo fits even more snugly around his cock now, making it look small but not in a shameful fashion. He whines and up the pace, fucking into the warm, tight valley Kylo’s made especially for him. 

“So good, baby. Daddy wants you to come all over them, he knows you want to,” Kylo purrs, arching his spine up between Hux’s splayed legs, keeping him steady without use of his hands. “It’ll feel so good for you. For both of us.”

Hux lets out a soft moan, feeling his arousal start to peak. He’s suddenly hyper-aware of how everything feels around him—the cool air of the bedroom contrasting with his sweating skin, the strap of the thong pressed up against his hole, the way the delicate waistband hugs the underside of his cock’s base even as he ruts it between Kylo’s tits. He feels unexpectedly balanced, even without Kylo’s hands supporting him, stabilizing him like they usually do. It could be the Force, but Hux likes to think he’s floating on desire alone. 

When he comes all over Kylo’s chest, so hard a fleck of it reaches his plump lips, Hux feels somewhere else for a moment, someplace purely comprised of light and blinding pleasure. When he comes back into reality, Kylo’s smiling at him, thumb at the corner of his lips. Hux is bent over his come-spotted chest, his bones melted and mind purring, satisfied. Kylo kisses him, softly, then a nip of hunger. 

“Good job, baby.” Kylo licks the fleck of come from his lips, savoring it on his tongue like the taste of wine. He certainly looks a bit drunk, dazed on affection and want as his hand skates over Hux’s hip to reach his backside. A blunt finger flicks the wedged thong aside, leaving it taut over one of Hux’s asscheeks. “But daddy’s still hard.” He wiggles his finger insistently, smile taking on a more lascivious skew. “Thankfully, he knows you know how to fix it.”

A palm at his jaw, another kiss. Hux lets out a soft noise, his hand reaching behind himself to join Kylo’s. He rubs where the fingers already pressing into his prepared hole. Hux knows.

He knows exactly how to make daddy happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
